So not all the humans are bad
by BulbasaurGirl03
Summary: It's an alternative development of the events of my fic "Stronger than you" (which, I think, is a real logical continuation of the story). So, Undyne has agreed to RESET the world.
1. Let's RESET this world

**POV Undyne**

…Suddenly I saw a kind of four-pointed dimensional star and a small orange button with words «Save Progress» near Chara. She tried to reach to it, but I, without even completely comprehending everything, smashed it with a spear, and a button broke in halves and fell on the floor. Girl heavily sighed and lowered her head. Unexpectedly she barely noticeable stretched to the left and I could see another microscopic «Totally Reset» button. I've already swung, but Chara, apparently anticipating my actions, quietly said to me:

"I don't know how could it happen…" she was coughing, literally after every word. "But now you're interested in not to destroy this button."

"Me?" it was a mockery, but with some kind of curiosity and confidence.

"Yeah… If you do it, you will never be able to bring back your friends. But if you… let me to do a reset, you'll… start all over again."

Everything started to beat inside. I turned back, looking at Papyrus', Alphys' and Mettaton' bodies, which have already turned into the ashes; thought about Sans. How much I wished to bring them all back and start anew again, with just killing the human in Snowdin at the first day. And everything will be alright... But now I have a chance to kill Chara once and forever. It seemed, that my decision is obvious, but it was much harder. After all, I lowered my arm and closed my eyes.

"Do whatever you want. **Reset** this world," I finally whispered.

The girl smiled and immediately pressed the «Totally Reset». Then everything became black. For a second I turned around, but Al, Papyrus and Mettaton already weren't there. The only thing, that was calming me down, was that there wasn't any dust too. Suddenly I ceased to feel my body, and soon lost my consciousness.

* * *

I sleepily opened my eyes. It was very quiet. There were only a calming water roaring and echo-flowers' ringing, coming from the outside. I looked around. The piano, standing in the room's farthest corner, the orange half-transparent curtains, the clocks in a shape of a blue fish. I immediately realized, that I'm in my previous house, but not on the Surface. On the one hand, it was rather bad, but I was happy, that I could go back. Now the most important thing, is to understand, which day is today.

It was already a late morning, nearly 11 am. That cut on my belly was still badly hurting and bleeding, because of what it was so painfully even to move. Strange, hadn't it disappear…? I tried to get up, and the first few tries weren't quite successful. But thinking: "I went through even rougher things", I finally rose on my feet. Having found some piece of cloth, I somehow bandaged the wound, although it almost didn't help to ease the pain.

Suddenly I heard a doorbell rang. Usually I was happy hearing it, but it was only more straining and pressing on my consciousness, which still didn't come to me completely. I was standing in the kitchen, so I reached the door only in a couple of seconds. But having opened it, I immediately froze for a few moments because of a small shock or because of the happiness. In front of there was standing Alphys, which was nervously adjusting her glasses and shifting from foot to foot. I had to expect, that everyone will be alive after the reset, but I still was very happy her to come.

"U-u-undyne-" she began to talk, but I knelt and tightly hugged her.

"Alphy, you can't even imagine, how am I glad to see you."

"Em… m-me too, but… w-we haven't seen each other o-only f-for a few hours."

All this time she was faltering more often that usually. When I finally rose and looked at her, I saw, that she blushed a lot.

"What do you mean…?! Don't you remember that-?!" on this world for some reason I stopped.

"R-remember that what?"

"No, nothing, forget about it. I just messed up, you know, I had a nightmare and everything like this…" something forced me to lie. Then for a couple of seconds there was awkward pause. Finally, I became the first one to talk. "So, why did you come?"

"Oh, yeah. I-I wanted to ask… well, m-maybe we'll… w-watch anime t-together tonight…?"

"But why couldn't you just call?"

"I tried, b-but you weren't answering."

"Really?"

I switched on my phone, but then opened my mouth in a surprise. 50 missed! And more than half are from Alphys. The others are from Papyrus. And yet a couple from Asgore.

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't hear them."

"30 times? U-undyne I was worried. D-did something happen?" she took my hand and, having raised her head, wary looked at me.

"No, I've already said, I'm alright."

"A-are you sure…?"

I hugged Al a bit and nodded. Because of her look I felt a little sorry for her and already wanted to tell her everything, but some inner voice was saying me to not to do it. "Hm, she is quite cute when she worries…", I thought suddenly, but immediately recovered again, "God, what am I thinking about…?". We again fell silent for a couple of minutes.

"Anyway, I'll come to you tonight, okay?" I said, starting to slightly push Alphys to the door.

"Y-yeah," she replied a little happier. "And I also need to show you something."

"And yet one!" I shouted, when Al has already went for a few dozen meters from me. Fortunately, she heard me and turned back. "When you will be «improving» Mettaton, try to make that any of wires won't be able to break even by the strongest magic. And moreover, his soul. Just try, please."

I was doing this just in case. Only for my calmness. To at least him will be able to do something if… no, I don't wanna think about the bad. But after this phrase Al's eyes, which seemed even bigger because of the glasses, became even more huge. Having opened her mouth and looking ahead, she stood on her place for a few seconds and then finally came to me in a quick step. I looked at her with a bewilderment.

"H-how did you know about M-mettaton?! I-I've finished the drawings only yesterday, I-I've told even him about a new body o-only today…!"

That moment I got a little panicked. "How could I fail like this?!", was only in my head, and I was choosing all the possible replies. While I was doing this, I manage just to mumble: "Em…". Alphys was warily looking into my eyes. But having thought for a half a minute, I quickly said:

"Mettaton said it to me. He has called me this morning and said, that you're going to make him a new body. Isn't it strange, we're not even friends," I laughed and silly smiled.

"Yes…" she replied slowly, suspiciously looking at me. "W-well, I'll go. See you tonight."

I quickly closed the door and leaned with my back on it. A relieved sight broke out from my chest. Having walked a bit forward and sat at the table, I thought, why didn't I tell her about the reset. For that moment I had only one explanation. Subliminally, I just put myself on Sans' place, and Alphys — on mine, when he was telling me about the same. Somewhere inside I just was scared, that she won't believe me and think, that I really had a nightmare. At least, I thought Sans had. Having somehow explained myself my own actions, I thought, why didn't the cut disappear, though my strength has totally recovered. That was very strange, given the fact, that I didn't have to remember the reset at all. But my thoughts were interrupted by a phone call. It was Papyrus. I got happy and answered.

"Oh, Undyne, thank God! I was so worried," he screamed excitedly.

"Hi, Papyrus," I smiled, having heard his voice, "sorry, I just didn't hear, when you were calling"

"More, than 10 times? Usually you answer immediately. Well, maximum, on the third beep. Something happened? If yes, then you can tell everything to The Great Papyrus!

I exhaled a little irritably, 'cause have already passed through it today.

"Undyne, are you okay?" he asked a little more seriously, having heard sadness in my voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry. By the way, can't you remain me, when do we have our next cooking lesson?" I tried to change the theme.

"Today… We've agreed on this, when we were sitting at Grillby's." he replied, having thought a little.

"Oh, yes. Papyrus, I understand, that it will hurt you a bit, but I think, that we can't have it today," I said, having assessed my condition. " I… don't feel myself pretty well."

"I understand…" his voice was so depressed. For a couple of seconds he was saying nothing and because of this I felt even more sorry for him, but when I was about to apologize, I heard his already happy voice: "But don't worry, The Great Papyrus will help you!"

"No, no, you don't have to. Now I just need to be alone. Sorry," I stopped his excitement. Suddenly something forced me to remember about Sans, and I said: "Papyrus, could you do me a one favor? Tell Sans, that I remember our battle with Chara. Just say it to him, don't ask any questions.

After hearing a positive response and saying goodbye, I turned off the phone. I just didn't want to mess Papyrus with my own problems, knowing his sensibility. Moreover, he wouldn't believe me after all. Although Sans could tell him… Well, it doesn't matter.

In a few minutes of sitting at the table in silence and loneliness, I decided to call Asgore. However, soon I've already regretted about it. Right after my excuses about that I didn't come to the training, he started to read to me lectures about respect for the elders, my irresponsibility and about that why didn't I warn him. God, that was the first time I missed the training! Moreover, after my every phrase, like: "Yeah, okay…" or "Listen, I don't feel myself very good, could we talk a little later?", our conversation was getting longer minimum for ten minutes. Deep inside I understood, that Asgore worries about me, but that time my aching head didn't give a damn about it and I already was ready to kill him. Finally, in about forty minutes he took a pity on me. Then I said to him, that I won't be on the training this week and hung up.

If earlier I felt myself not that bad, than now I just wanted to lie and die. To the cut on belly, there added an insane headache, most likely temperature and ache in whole body. I've never felt myself as bad as now. I'm not sure, but I think, that these are the consequences of the first conscious reset in my life. Maybe Sans felt the same at his first time.

I remembered about Alphys, but instead of calling her and telling, that I won't come to her tonight, I set an alarm clock and decided just to sleep, hoping, that after that everything will be alright. That time I've already forgotten about Chara, 'cause I've understood which day is today yet after Al's phrase about Mettaton's new body. I had at least a week. In theory… I hope, she won't come earlier.


	2. The work is done

Despite my morning condition, when I woke up in the evening due an alarm clock, I felt myself much better — it seemed, like there wasn't any temperature, the head wasn't aching anymore, and I was full of energy. Then I immediately looked at my belly. But for my surprise the cut just disappeared. There left only a barely noticeable scar, which wasn't aching at all. "Hm, Sans' tactic «In any unclear situation, just sleep» worked", I thought and smiled.

Everything went quite good in Alphys'. We watched anime, she finally showed me drawings of Mettaton. And although I was looking at it not at first time, and moreover, I've already seen the result of Al's work, I showed amazement and admiration. I was pleased to see her happiness again. Then I reminded her about my request. She asked, why am I so concerned about Mettaton, but without getting answer, just said, that she'll do everything she can.

God, it's a pity, that Alphy doesn't remember that… everything. At least that we were living together. I bet that now she doesn't even dream about it.

Well, I moved away from the theme. So, there was a week and a half until Chara's supposed arrival, and I needed to prepare somehow.

* * *

Finally, this ill-fated day came. I hoped Chara to arrive today. Deep inside I was a little afraid, that my plan won't be able to work, but the feeling of confidence was still prevailing. Today, as in _that_ day, in Snowdin there was an impenetrable fog. Hm, strange. As I can remember, when Chara came here last time, there wasn't any fog or snow. But nobody has seen her yet, so I couldn't miss anything.

Being about to go out, I put on the warmest clothes I had, 'cause I had to stand in Snowdin for a few hours or maybe even more. I also hoped that everything won't go wrong because of fog. But I was trying to stay confident.

Fortunately, or not, but the snowfall was only in the forest, so I got there just in ten minutes. Having come to the right place, I went behind the nearest tree, so that walking along the road, it was very hard to see me. Although due to there it was visible maximum for a couple of meters in front of yourself, it had almost no sense. Yeah, it's quite cowardly to hit her in the back from the shelter, but… Come on, she's also not the most honest human in the world! And I just want nobody to be injured by her, and us to finally get to the Surface. But having screwed up my eye and waiting for Chara, I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind:

"Undyne?!"

"Sans?"

I finally could see a shape of him in a few meters in front of me. To insure, he came closer.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he seemed too nervous to me.

"You have to understand me. You remember the previous reset, don't you?"

"P-previous reset…?" he repeated in a little trembling voice.

"Yeah, for some reason I started to remember the resets, don't look at me like this. Though, I'd rather forget the last one."

"What…? That's what Paps was telling me about… Wait, do you remember all the resets?" Sans asked cautiously.

"Of course no, only the last."

"Thank God."

It seemed, that my answer calmed him a little down, so he relieved exhaled and leaned his back on the nearest tree.

"And what happened in those?" this time I suspiciously looked at him.

"No, nothing, just a couple of so perverted genocides…" Sans started to name some timelines, having forgotten about my presence for a minute, but almost immediately came to his senses. "…and yet Dust*… Generally, I'm glad you don't remember all this."

"Hey… thank you for… saving me that time," I said after a few minutes of silence and put my hand on Sans' shoulder. "Really I… didn't think what I was doing."

"Heh, never mind. So, after all this could we be friends?"

"That was a stupid question," I smiled. "Of course, yes."

Suddenly I was distracted by a quiet crunch from the right. I looked at the road. It was enough only a second for me to recognize Chara in a moving shape. She was stepping carefully, instantly looking back. Near that fence Papyrus has made, the girl stopped and started to strangely turn her head around, as she was waiting for someone. "Hm, naive fool," I thought and angrily smiled. That moment the spears went out from the ground and pierced through her. A stifled groan came to me and in a second the shape disappeared. Some part of me was happy, but mostly I was rather surprised. Wow, she died from one my hit. Well, or my power has significantly grown up after all I went through, or that bastard's HP became much less, what is very unlikely.

I was brought from my thoughts by a little contemptuous laughter.

"What's wrong?"

"You think, you killed her? Hm, you know about the resets, but how about-?"

"Do you really think, I'm that naive?" I interrupted him in a bit offended voice. "Of course I know about saves."

"Really? And… what are you going to do?"

"Killing her until she will get bored of all this and will give up by herself," I replied calmly, also looking at Chara's shape and getting ready to soot at her.

* * *

It took a little more than five hours. During this time I got much tired, and despite the worm clothes, almost overcooled and got an inflammation of anything I only could. Even a fog managed to fade a little, but Chara was still trying to go pass me. But after all she gave up. I've stopped counting her tries and deaths a long time ago. I think, it was nearly two hundred fiftieth or somewhere like this. When her body didn't disappear after a few minutes, I finally exhaled with a great relieve, having leaned my back on the nearest tree.

"Yes! I've said, I'll do it!" I shouted, having turned to Sans, which has come to find out «how is my progress here» for the tenth time.

"Wow… Yeah, you were reall **DETERMINED** to kill her," he smiled and looked at me with admiration.

"Okay, let's go. We need to bring her to Asgore."

I pulled him to the body, but he suddenly stopped, having snatched his jacket sleeve from my hand.

"We? I thought _you'll_ do it. You killed her by yourself, haven't you?"

"Well, let's say you were providing a moral support."

Having patted him on his back, I turned to the girl. I've already bent to look at her closer, but as I looked at her cloth and touched her, I shuddered a little. The sweater wasn't green-yellow, but light blue with two horizontal purple strips. Moreover, in her hand instead of a knife, she had ordinary, even not sharp stick. It was very strange. For some reason this sweater seemed quite familiar to me.

But as Sans looked at a bleeding body, from which there still were seen a couple of my spears, his happiness immediately went off the face. For a few seconds he froze, looking somewhere far away and trying to deny everything that is happening. Suddenly, having pushed me away, he rushed to the girl and started to shake her shoulders, whispering something to himself.

"Frisk… Frisk, no…" it was the only one I could hear.

"Frisk…" I slowly repeated. "Strange, why does this name seem to me so familiar?"

"Please, try yet once, kiddo…" without paying any attention at my question, he continued shaking the body. "You know her, she just got overzealous. Yeah, more than two thousand times, and what? I was doing the same, wasn't I? Please, do it yet once, for me. I promise, you'll be in save."

"What?!" I skewed from his actions. "Sans, did you completely get out of your mind?! Didn't you overcool-?"

I didn't finish, as in that moment girl's body disappeared, and Sans got up and looked at me happily. For a couple of seconds I got confused and was just looking into the emptiness. But then I felt an unbearable rush of anger, so that no one will envy Sans now. I couldn't match any words to say everything I think of him.

"What the fuck have you just done?!" finally I blurted out. "Are you crazy?! Does the cold affect badly on you or-?!"

"Calm down," he interrupted me unperturbedly, looking carefully at the door of the Ruins, "you'll thank me in the future for this."

"Wh-?! You-! Nghaa!"

That time I was already about to kill him, but suddenly some crunch came from the ahead and Sans ran into the fog. I just smashed myself in the forehead, but after all followed him in a quick step.

 ***DustTale — a timeline, where Sans killed everyone to improve his LV and kill Chara.**


	3. Something definitely went wrong…

"Undyne, it's Frisk. Frisk — Undyne, you know her."

Sans finally introduced me and girl to each other. She smiled widely. I just scornfully looked at her from the bottom up and pointedly snickered, having turned to the other side. For my surprise, child's face didn't change at all. From the first seconds I've already understood, that we won't get along with each other.

"I hope, you two will become friends. Undyne, it totally depends on you."

"Yeah, of course. Have no doubt."

"Undyne…" held out Sans and looked at me suspiciously.

"Calm down, I won't touch her," I replied, having crossed my fingers behind the back.

* * *

The next few hours went so «brilliant» for me. Despite my tiredness, I went for a walk with Sans and Frisk, giving all this away for the attempts to make up friends. Although, I didn't want to see this girl any second longer. I just wanted to kill her when the chance will appear. Strangely, but for Sans my actions didn't seem so suspicious. On the contrary, he approvingly smiled to me, having commented the situation with a phrase:

"See? You're already trying to make up friends. Progress. Not like in the previous times, isn't it?"

He smiled and slightly pushed Frisk with his elbow. She giggled and took Sans by his hand. I didn't completely get what exactly was he talking about, but still reluctantly also smiled. Firstly I thought, that he had in his mind today's events, but then I thought about the previous resets.

All that time that we were walking around Snowdin, Sans and Frisk constantly were animatedly talking, without stopping even for a second. I didn't really dig into their conversation, getting deep in my thoughts. That time I was only hoping them to finally get bored of this. Although, judging by the fact that it has already passed a half an hour, and Sans was still much energetic than usual, our walk wasn't going to end. Of course, it's not in my way of complaining, but I already felt myself pretty cold and was beginning to regret and getting angry at myself for that I didn't go home. But finally a miracle happened. When Sans, actively gesticulating, was happily talking about something to the girl, a phone call suddenly interrupted him.

"Hello… yep… what?!" smile immediately went off his face. "God, Paps, forgive me, I completely forgot about it. I'll be there right now," he put phone into the pocket and turned to Frisk. "Have a chat, you two. I'll be at Grillby's, kid. Undyne, if something happens to her-" he raised a menacing gaze at me.

"Yeah, I got it. I won't touch her," I said calmly, again having crossed my fingers in pocket.

These words calmed the guy a little down and in the next second he teleported. Frisk sadly sighed, but then again got happy. I was so glad us to left alone. As she told to Sans, with every death it's harder for her to rise. And it'll her last time. It was the only phrase I remembered from their conversation. Meanwhile, Frisk, having stood still a while, came to me and hugged my arm. For a second it seemed quite cute even for me, but, having come to my senses quickly, I again became serious. "I have to remember why am I here!". I pulled my arm from her hugs and looked at her with hater. The girl, in her turn, raised at me an imploring gaze. This softened me for a moment again. But I immediately shook my head and pushed the girl away from me.

"Listen up, Frisk. I will _never_ be a friend with you. It's clear?! So enough to stick to me and be sweet with me!"

"But Undyne-"

"No «but Undyne»! I just wanna you to die already!" I yelled angrily, having surrounded her with arrows.

"Please, don't! I can help!"

"Yes, you can! By dying and giving Asgore your fucking soul!"

I was infuriated by her kindness and desire to help. The human can help monsters only in one way. Despite my words, Frisk maybe still trying to hope for my mercy, raised a pleading gaze on me. It was showing two definitely different fillings — hopelessness and fear, and faith in something good, although the last was much less. I just angrily smiled.

"Well, let's see what you're made of, punk!"

Behind me there appeared a couple of arrows, which have immediately flown into the girl. But she could avoid them, as she knew where will they fly. And the same five times in a row. I was even alternating spears coming out from the ground with arrows, but couldn't even touch her. And thought anger and violence were raging in me, some part of me was pleasantly surprised with such a strong opponent. Still, love for competitions can't be taken away from me. But something was infuriating me — that she was constantly pressing the «Mercy» button and wasn't even trying to hit me.

"And this is all you can?! And you still call yourself The Head of The Royal Guard?!"

"I was just warming up! And now the real battle!"

I snapped my fingers and Frisk's soul changed its color from red to green, and in her hands she got the same colored shield.

"You should learn to face-"

"«-danger head-on», yeah, I perfectly know it, enough beating around the blush!" she unceremoniously interrupted me, getting ready to my next attacks.

This has only more rekindled my desire to kill the girl. Blue and red arrows began to surround her, but after a few minutes they could take away only five her HP from twenty. Frisk was repelling everything almost ideally, and for a second I really thought that we'll be able to become nice friends. But soon luck turned away from her, as I finally used yellow arrows and in a few attacks Fisk had four HP. There was only one hit left.

However, when I again turned her soul into the red one, she suddenly turned around and rushed to the forest. Because of the suddenness I froze for a few seconds, having unknowingly removed all the spears in the air. But soon having come to my senses, I dashed for Frisk, who has already run to at least twenty meters.

And this girl runs rather pretty good! During ten minutes of the pursuit, even with my strength, I managed to get close to her only for a couple of meters. Moreover, all my energy was concentrated only at chasing Frisk, so it was difficult to accurately and strongly shoot at her. But the most annoying thing were Papyrus' puzzles. Although they were solved, it wasn't very pleasant to jump on the ice floes and to get discharge currents, to put it mildly.

Yet in a five minutes, for my luck, the girl noticeably lowered her speed and was already out of her breath. However, despite the fact that I was one of the fastest monsters in the whole Underground, I also began to get exhausted, and a deep snow was only slowing me down. And yet, theoretically, the running had to warm me, but for some reason it wasn't helping me at all.

Suddenly for a second everything darkened in front of my eye. Due to this on a great velocity I fell over some branch, flew ahead for a couple of meters and fell on my knees after this. Having stopped hearing my steps, Frisk abruptly slowed down and turned to me. I tried to rise, but my arms were treacherously starting to shake strong every time I was leaning on them.

"I… no, I can't… give up… now… I have to… win…!" I angrily hissed to myself, still uselessly trying to rise.

Having slightly raised my head to the girl I noticed that she has only lightly smiled and started to approach to me. She took my elbows and began to help me to get up, but I immediately pushed her away. But suddenly in the next second I felt a strong hit into the chest. Everything began to blur in front of my eyes and the last thing I saw was… Sans' blaster. "How the hell did he know?!", flashed in my head, but I almost immediately lost my consciousness. And the last thing I heard was Frisk's scream: "Sans, no!".

* * *

 _"Hey! Come on, come to your senses, I know I didn't kill you!"_

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the bright lighting. All the body was aching, so I immediately looked at my HP. And it was… 0.01?! Only one hundredth from a couple dozen hundreds! "What the-?!". But in a second I remembered that blaster and realized everything. "Scum…", with this mind I raised my head and saw… Sans, who was carefree standing, leaning his back on the wardrobe and tapping some melody on it by his fingers. Because of pain even by moving pupils, I involuntarily moaned, which has attracted his attention. Finally, having turned to my side, he exhaled with relieve, but didn't come to me.

"Finally. You know, I've already started to worry."

"You… you've almost killed me…! Bastard…" I hissed, suffocating a little.

"But didn't kill. Moreover, you were warned."

Sans approached to me and began to help me to stand up, but I immediately pushed him away.

"Hands off! I can stand up by myself…" I snapped at him, trying to find at least something behind.

Only now I realized, that I'm lying on the floor in my room, near my bed. Well, at least he has brought me home. Leaning on the bed, I somehow rose and collapsed on it. Then I thought, that it is the most soft and comfortable thing I've ever felt. For some time I and Sans weren't talking. I had no strengths for it. Even after the reset I felt myself better. I fell asleep for a while, but soon Sans' voice woke me up.

"Listen, I told you not to touch Frisk. She is the only one who can bring us to the Surface."

"Humans can't… be kind… Didn't you still get it…?! And if Chara will wake up in her again…?" barely audible a asked, without opening my eyes.

"You don't remember all the rest resets and you can't judge her! Moreover, I can vouch for her. And if you touch her yet once, I'll protect her by any cost," Sans coldly looked at me.

"Okay. But… if you think she's that good, then why was she resetting the world after our rising to the Surface?"

"She… ehem… she had reasons for it, and I don't want to talk about it," he nervously replied, having significantly darkened. I looked at him triumphantly, but he quickly changed the theme. "By the way, in a few minutes there have to come someone who will stay here until you'll feel yourself better."

"What?! I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"Do you have something against-?"

He was interrupted by a doorbell rang. It seemed, that we both weren't quite glad of company of each other, as he with some relief and hope to leave quickly, went to the door. I heard a click sound and then yelling of familiar voice:

"Are you mad?! And what if you really killed her?! Did you think about the others?! You know, I won't take it! And Papyrus! I don't know what I'll do with you if she dies!"

Alphys immediately began to shout at him and I saw, how she is stretching out her hands to his neck.

"Al, stop it! I knew, that telling you everything wasn't quite good idea."

Sans started to fight back with his bodes, having set a shield in front of himself, but it wasn't stopping Alphys at all.

"Alphy, calm down… I'm alright…" I finally filed my voice from the other room.

The door was opened, so Al immediately stopped trying to suffocate Sans and turned a happy gaze to me.

"Oh… y-you've already w-woken up…? Ehem… I-I meant…" she blushed a lot, but I just smiled to her, due what she became a little braver, came to the bed and hugged me. "I-I'm glad you're okay."

"And yeah, on the table there are cinnamon bu-"

"We'll figure it out somehow without you!" I and Alphys interrupted him at one time.

Sans just shrugged and in the next second teleported away. After that my mood rose. Even moving wasn't that painfully. That's what calls «wrong company». I looked at the table. There really was a packet with cinnamon buns. Hm, my favorites. Why is Sans that kind? Anyway, that time I had no strength to think about it. The only important thing was that after eating them my condition got much better, although the whole body was still aching. Well, I already could sit and speak. At least something.

"D-do you feel yourself b-better?"

"Yes," I took Alphys' hand and slightly smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"L-listen, why did y-you touch that girl?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. "S-sans warned you and he s-sounded quite seriously."

"I didn't think he'll come that soon. Moreover, Asgore needs only one more soul to destroy the barrier."

"I-I understand, but you can just try-"

"God, you too?!" she was the last person I was expecting this from.

"J-just… Sans was talking s-so surely…" she sighed and, having turned away, whispered to herself: "Although, the last time started almost the same…"

"Yeah…" I replied automatically, but in a couple of seconds my brain totally understood that phrase. "Wait, what?!"

"Yes, f-for some reason I also r-remember the last reset."

"Sans told you about it, didn't he?" I asked calmly, still coming to my senses. Alphys nodded. "Does he know?"

"N-no, I haven't told him yet."

"Wait, at the first day-"

"Honestly, that time I thought, that I only had a bad dream. B-but after a talk with y-you, I remembered about what Sans t-told me a long time ago and then… It happened already on th-that week.

"Interesting, is it a massive glitch?"

"M-maybe. Mettaton also remembers everything."

For a few minutes there was silence, interrupted only by echo-flowers' ringing coming from the outside. I still was trying to understand, why does everyone remember exactly this reset. Was it somehow connected with Chara, or like I've already said, was an ordinary glitch? That's why Papyrus didn't even ask about Chara that time. Does at least someone knows, how to explain this everything?

Al, waving in front of my face, brought me back from my thoughts.

"Undyne…"

"Yeah?"

"P-please, give Frisk at least one chance-"

"God, don't start it aga-" I rolled my eyes.

"No! If you don't care about Sans, then just listen to me!" her perseverance surprised me, as she has never interrupted me. "I-I saw her behavior to you, Sans, other monsters. A-and it was more than sincere. O-of course, it could be false, but I think she is not like at last time."

"Alphys, I understand, but I think killing her will be the fastest and the most reliable way."

"N-no, it won't! Have you heard what Sans said?!"

"And have you believed him?! He won't do it!"

"Believe me. If he said, he'll do. I-I just don't want you to be hurt or even more…" she pleadingly looked at my eyes.

"Hey, why are you so confident about Frisk?"

"I… I don't know. B-but something tells me that she's good. A-and if Sans tells the truth, she really could help us to get to the Surface."

"I'm not sure…"

"U-undyne, I understand your desire to protect us and destroy the barrier. But one chance, is it that difficult? T-try to make up friends with her, for me. Moreover, y-you're much stronger than she and you can kill her in every moment," she faltered, but then I saw a sparkle in her eyes. "H-hey, just prove to yourself, that you can make friends even with your enemy!"

"Is it a challenge?"

"W-well… maybe," she replied, widely smiling. "Y-you like them, don't you?"

"Al…" for a second I ranged, but after all agreed. "Okay. Although it won't be easy, I'll try."

"J-just promise, that you'll try to kill her only if she will threaten someone's life."

"I… I promise," having closed my eye, I hugged and kissed Alphys in the forehead. "But she has only one chance."


	4. A cooking lesson of friendship

Today I and Papyrus had to have the first cooking lesson after reset. I felt myself perfectly and was full of energy yet from the morning. I just needed to unwind and not to think about Frisk, humans, barrier and other at least for a couple of hours. I couldn't sleep at last few nights due these thoughts, and now I can forget about this girl at least for some time and just have fun with Papyrus.

There was a thick, impenetrable fog outside. I involuntarily remembered our previous «lesson» and from that I reluctantly started to worry. Suddenly a doorbell rang. I exhaled with a great relief. Thank God, _this_ didn't happen again.

It was a little less than 12 a.m., but on the table everything was already ready for the lesson. Papyrus was almost always coming in a few hours before them just to talk. Mainly about The Guard, humans and spaghetti. Well, I've already accustomed to it.

I smiled to my thoughts and, having turned the key a couple of times, opened the door. For a moment Papyrus was looking somewhere behind, but then turned a happy gaze at me. I also smiled and gave him five.

"Hi, Undyne! Like… are you alright… after Sans?"

"What the question?" I slightly pushed him in his shoulder. "You think I won't get better in a few days after some weak blaster?"

"Strange, why didn't Sans say why did it happen?" he looked at me, but having got no answer, decided to change the theme. "Okay, I think it's something personal. By the way, I want to introduce you to my new friend.

"Wow, you've got another one friend! Hi, I don't think we've met bef-"

He went a little to the right and I met with girl's gaze. My right eye started to twitch nervously and from the mouth escaped a muffled hysterical laughter. Today I just wanted to forget about her! Is it that hard?! I've already hated this day. As Frisk looked at me, she immediately shuddered and tried to again hide behind the skeleton. Having seen the changes of our faces, Papyrus uncomprehendingly, but as always happily looked at me.

"W-why don't. You two. Come in?" I finally managed to squeeze out a few words from myself, gritting my teeth and staring at Frisk.

I went away from the door, letting Papyrus and the girl come inside. Trying to put on a fake stupid smile, I involuntarily clenched my hands into fists so hard that my nails almost cut my skin. Yeah, quite strange way to calm down. "I just need to give her one chance. Maybe, she isn't that bad…?". But still I didn't trust that girl and moreover I hated her being in my house.

"Papyrus, can we have a talk?" I beckoned the guy to me, having gone to the other corner of the room.

"What happened?"

"It's about… her." I nodded at the girl. "Pap-"

"Undyne, Frisk is good and no one has been injured by her."

"But-"

"No, she's not like at the last time. Alphys told me about your talk and I remind you, that you've promised her. Moreover, The Great Papyrus doesn't allow you to kill the Human!" he smiled, seriously looking at me.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

* * *

"Oh, Undyne, ehem… I think, I forgot something very important at home…" faltering after every world, suddenly said Papyrus only in a few minutes after his arrival when we didn't even come to the table.

"And… what?"

"Em… b-book with… spaghetti recipes! Yes, exactly! I'll be right back!" he silly smiled and a little went back.

I just wanted to say something, but Papyrus quickly ran to the window and jumped through it. No, of course I knew, that he's strange, but not that much… My power of speech (and of everything else too) immediately went away because of shock, so for couple of minutes I was just standing still and looking at the widely opened window. Frisk, pulling my jeans leg, brought me away from my thought. It seemed, that she, unlike me, expected the same events.

"Oka-a-a-ay…" I held out to myself, then sharply turned to the girl, making her fearfully recoil. "So listen up, punk. Of course, I wanna kill you, but I promised someone not to do this. And if I promise, I always do it, so you don't have to be scared. For your luck."

Frisk smiled and with a little apprehension hugged my arm. It softened me a little. Again. My God, why am I getting touched so easily? Constant watching of kawai anime made itself feel. And tis girl was really quite different from Chara. Even I could feel those kindness and warmness coming from her, although I tried to deny this. But though deeply inside I understood, that she can help all the monsters to go to the Surface and everything like this, I still was thinking that it'll be much easier to kill her. I wasn't going to go away from my previous feelings and still hated Frisk.

"Okay, punk, let's go. There's no matter to stand here and do nothing!"

I materialized a spear and slightly pushed the girl into her back with it. She obediently sat at the table, having raised at me confident, but a little confused by my such sharp actions, gaze.

"Say, did you come here just to rub your victory into my face and to laugh at me, didn't you? At that, who didn't kill a little child from the third time even when you weren't attacking at all, yes?"

"N-no, I just-"

"Wait. Oh, you came to make friends with me, right?" she nodded. I put a fake sweet smile and tried to make my voice as nice as I could. "Well, don't worry. Yeah, why not? Let's be friends! So, what will we do? Oh, I know! Why don't we hang out together at Grillby's? Or make BBF bracelets?" Frisk didn't answer anything, and I already angrily continued: "No, don't even hope for this! Why do you even think we could _ever_ become friends?!"

«Hey, just prove to yourself, that you can make friends even with your enemy!», suddenly flashed in my head. I irritably sighed to myself. Why did I only promise it to Al?!

"Well… and what should I do with you now?" I whispered, without waiting for her answers to the previous questions.

"Undyne-"

"No, don't say anything! I have an idea…"

I angrily smiled (if it could be called «a smile», more likely it was a grin), and in the eyes there appeared a sparkle of some kind of madness, because of which even I felt myself a little creepy. Frisk frantically tried to hide behind the vase with echo-flowers.

"Hey, don't be scared. We'll be friends… _Best_ friends!" but seeing her reaction and coming to my senses a little, I already in a calmer voice said: "Maybe… you want some tea?"

"Y-yeah, I would like a-"

She started to stand up to go to the cupboard, but I immediately threw a spear in the table, having broken it to two parts and almost touched Frisk. She shuddered a little, but didn't get surprised a lot. No, wait, I really always was doing this?!

"No, sit still! You're the guest, I'll do everything!" but then sanity woke up in me and I felt myself a bit awkward. "I mean… Well, it doesn't matter. Just point on what you want with this spe-" I didn't end because the girl immediately through a spear to a can with yellow flowers drawn on it. "Hm, golden flowers? Ironically, It's Asg-"

"Asgore's favorite tea. Yes, I know. I always choose it.

* * *

"Carefully, it's hot," I said with care, giving Frisk a cup of tea.

She barely touched the liquid with her lips, and then immediately got away from it. I rolled my eyes.

"God, not that hot! Drink it already!"

Girl obediently took a sip, then another one. I pushed the chair and sat in front of her.

"May I ask you something, punk?.." she raised a questioning gaze at me. "I''ve… told you about Asgore and Papyrus?.." she nodded. "Oh, so, you know about this… Well, I can see, that this time we won't have «stories over the cup of tea»…" I sighed a little sadly, 'cause I involuntarily remembered all those events. "But don't you dare to tell Papyrus about the Guard, okay?" just another confident nod. For some reason I became much more serious and condescendingly to Frisk. "And yeah… about Asgore…"

That time I stood up and leaned with my hands on the table. Involuntarily my gaze fell on the wall clocks. It was 01:00 p.m.. Suddenly I remembered about something.

"Wait… Papyrus! His cooking lesson! He-!" I silenced for a few seconds and then I got, as for my opinion, a genius idea. "But he isn't here, so… You'll be instead of him! Yes! Nothing makes me and Papyrus closed than cooking! So this way we'll become _best friends_!"

I rushed to Frisk, who has considerably perked up after these words, and, having grabbed her by her hair, in one jump I brought us to the cooker. I punched the drawer and from it there fell out a couple of tomatoes.

"Pound them to dust with your fists as they're your greatest enemies!"

For a second she was looking at me, and I could see sparkles in her half-closed eyes. I liked her mindset. Then she, without hesitation, smashed the vegetables that hard, so that even table trembled a little.

"Yes! I'm in!"

I also punched one of the tomatoes and the splashes scattered almost for the whole room, but still the main part of them flew into my face. Anyway, everything was like at the ordinary lessons with Papyrus. Nothing strange. Only passion and fighting spirit!

"Now sauce, punk!"

I approached to a cooker. On it there already was standing a saucepan with tomato paste, which I prepared yet in the morning. As Frisk only rushed to me, she immediately grabbed a spoon and started to stir contents of the pan as fast as her little arm was allowing it to her. I even didn't have to say what to do. Only sometimes I was shouting her to work harder, but her strength still wasn't enough.

"I said, faster! Ngaaa, look how it must be!"

With these words I made a spear and hit the pan with it from the above. It immediately curved and the half of sauce splashed on the table. But it wasn't bothering me that time.

"And the most important — noodles!"

Only having seen the pack of it, the girl, without any hesitation, with her full force threw it all to the pan… with the box and a plastic bag. It was too much even for me. But still Frisk's enthusiasm and passion were attracting me. I must admit that I liked cooking with her. By her confident smile I could understand that we were on the same wavelength. "Hey, we really work together quite good".

After her throw, the girl set the heat somewhere on the middle and walked a little to the right, waiting looking at me.

"No, it's not hot enough!"

I reached to the heat controller, but Frisk touched my hand and lowered it a little.

"Undyne, I think it's more than enough," she smiled, already having totally grabbed my hand.

"Are you kidding?!"

"No, just listen to me. You're gonna burn the whole house this way!"

"Why do you think you kno-?!" I faltered, realizing, that she's right. "Really? No, wait, does _this_ happen each time?!"

She nodded, pulling me away from the cooker. For a few minutes I froze, trying to pull everything together in my head and pacify my zeal. "God, I'm abnormal!"

* * *

"And it still was quite funny," I said, when we already were again sitting at the broken table. "You're really not that bad, punk. And… Damn it, thanks that you didn't let me burn down my house!"

Frisk just dreamingly rolled her eyes and sweetly smiled.

"You know, Undyne, you remind me Sans. He also promised not to kill me. Well… After that he hates making promises."

"Really? Oh, I understand him. After previous reset I would also like to kill you. Although, you've already realized it."

Having smiled to myself, I remembered the beginning of this week. Yeah, it was quite nice battle… Though… no, I just wanna forget about the next events…!

"Yep. And… it was quite unusually. Every time we were fighting in Waterfall, and I was dying at least five times."

"By the way, about that battle… the way you «fought» with me… you weren't even trying to hurt me… this… reminds me someone I used to train with… and… you know, firstly I hated your stupid cutiness and saccharine schtick, but as I remembered about _him_ … Heh, no you're not a wimpy loser. You're a wimpy loser with a bid heart," I finally raised my gaze, which was directed to one of the cracks of the table during my whole monologue, at the girl.

"Thanks. Anyway, you… you were saying the same each time. Well, except the genos-"

Frisk sharply covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to end the last word. It seemed, that even she didn't expect conversation on this theme from herself. I immediately became serious and lowered at scared girl an angry gaze.

"If you don't want me to kill you right where you stand, never ever dare to talk about _this_ to me…!"

"P-please, forgive me… I-I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Listen, if you've already touched this theme… I have a serious question. Can you control yourself? I mean, Chara, can she tell you what to do?"

Although I rather wouldn't talk about all this, but thoughts about Chara were bothering me yet from the first day Frisk being in the Underground.

The girl, puzzled from my question, leaned her chest on the table and raised at me her head. At first time I saw uncertainty in her eyes.

"I… y-yeah, I can control myself, don't worry," her voice was trembling, and from that I could understand, that she isn't telling everything.

"Frisk, I think, you are telling me not quite the truth," I remembered the last reset. "At last time you didn't start to kill everybody right away, did you? Some time has passed before… that accident with Papyrus… and Alphys. And… you didn't kill them…"

"Then… then I had already 8 LV for that time, because I killed also every monster in the Ruins. I tried to do something, but Chara was much stronger. But everything changed, right? Now I don't have even 1 EXP."

She showed me her soul and I convinced in her words — her EXP was equivalent to 0. Frisk with hope, sincerely looked at me. I understood, that she could be not sure about Chara, but she will never lie about her.

"Yes, I understand. But still if someone will be hurt-"

"Undyne, I gave my word to Sans and now I'm giving it to you. I won't hit any of monster on my way, no matter hoe dangerous will it be," she confidently smiled, immediately having got my trust.

"Okay, punk, I believe you. But know, that words need to be kept."

"Of course. And don't worry about Asgore. If everything go right, I won't even touch him."

* * *

"Hey, why don't we go to Grillby's? I'll starve to death soon if we keep just sitting here."

I skeptically looked at table and cooker — a couple of smashed tomatoes, splashes of their juice on the wall, a pan with tomato paste and a packet of noodles, which are «boiling» on the medium heat. Yeah, not much. Well, I'll clean up everything when I'll come back.

Frisk happily nodded and quickly jumped up from her place. It seemed that she also wanted to eat from a long time ago.

"By the way, you know that Alphys likes you, don't you?" suddenly she asked, when we were already standing near the exit.

For a few seconds I froze due this question. It was totally spontaneously. But having quickly come to my senses, without any worry I replied:

"Of course, I know it. I think, we both have dealt with our feelings yet at the last time."

I dreamily rolled my eyes, remembering how we worried about each other… Having got deep into my thoughts, I automatically opened the door and only for a second saw the one, who quickly jumped away seeing me and Frisk.

"Papyrus?! What are you-?!" I stopped, having seen a happy smile on guy's face and girl's wing. "So, whose idea was it?" I asked, having changed a severe facial expression to interest and expectantly looked at Papyrus.

"Well, to leave you two along at a cooking lesson suggested this smart Human," he gently patted Frisk on her hair.

"Papyrus, your leaving was incredible," she said through the coming laughter.

"The Great Papyrus always leaves incredibly!"

We all laughed, having remembered his jump through the window. Yeah, it was something.

"By the way, Papyrus, do you want to go to Grillby's?"

"I'll never refuse from this!" he replied, having taken Frisk in his hands and tugged her cheeks.


	5. Setup or A tiny flower

After our ninety-minute gatherings in pub, we went away. Papyrus went yet an hour ago, Frisk decided to go to Hotland and finally meet Alphys. And I just wanted to walk around Waterfall. For some reason, my brain wanted only silence and peace, today's events still didn't calm down in my head. So, I just was walking on the paths, illuminated by nice blue light, and was listening to echo-flowers.

There was a complete silence, interrupted only be a rustle of grass under my feet. But suddenly I heard some kind of plaintive whining or crying, more similar to squeak. I was in a part of Waterfall with the lanterns, so it was logically to suppose that the sound was coming from the Temmie Village. In general, I've never been there, only heard a couple of times about it from River Person. From his stories I knew only that in this village there live cute, but rather strange creatures, by appearance quite similar to dogs.

But I still decided to go there and check everything out. Maybe something important really happened. Fortunately, I knew where it was situated and in a few minutes was already there. But for my surprise there was nobody around, although everyone in the Waterfall were telling that Temmie almost never leave this place. Generally, it was quite small area for a village, nearly fifty meters long. In the middle there was a kind of the shop with an inscription: «yA shuD Wiset thE TemShop!». I managed to read this only at the tenth time. Yeah, Temmie's writing is not quite good…

Having made a few steps, I felt some cracking under my feet. I looked down and then saw something, that made me froze for a couple of seconds in confusion or in anger. Only now my gaze lowered at eight small piles of dust. I tried to believe, that it's not that I've thought about at first few seconds, but it wasn't helping at all.  
Coming already from much closer place sobs brought me back from my thoughts. Trying not to step on the dust, I carefully looked at the shop. Having huddled in a corner and covered face with her paws, there was sitting a white dog in yellow-blue sweater.

"Calm down… I won't hurt you," I said calmly, having seen her reaction on me, and slowly approached to her. "What happened here?"

"H-h…hUm…"

She tried to say something, nothing distinct came from it. I wanted to repeat the question, but suddenly something came into my head, although I still didn't want to believe in it.

"D-do you mean, «h-human»…?" I asked in a trembling voice, hoping to hear «No».

"Y-yes. hUman en Purpel and Blu sVeter. sHi killed All the tEM…

Yeah, their… her speech isn't perfect too.

After this phrase everything fell down inside. I felt myself betrayed and cheated, desire to kill this fucking girl again burnt inside. Reluctantly, I decided to text to Sans.

*Pull you lazy bones from the coach or a stand with hot-dogs and go to the Temmie Village. I hope, you know where is it situated.*

*Oh, I thought, Ms. «must kill the human!» doesn't talk to me since that day.*

*Shut up and go here faster! I have to show you something!*

*How SANSciting… (no).*

*God, I hate you!  
Wait…  
Don't you think, this all is similar to our conversation that time…?*

*Yeah, maybe)*

*Okay, just go here.*

*Be right there.*

In the next second Sans was already standing in front of me. I still seriously looked at him and then again turned to Tem:

"Hey, tell him everything, that you told me."

"H-h-hUmn was Here… and Aftir Tat tEM Left alon…"

"What the hell is she talking about?! I understand nothing!"

"Sans, in general, Frisk did this…"

I went outside and pointed at the piles of dust. The next moment in his left eye there flashed a blue light.

"What?! No, you're lying!" his voice wasn't already as confident as earlier.

"tEM naver Lais!"

"I've said about it…!" I victoriously looked at him and thought, how could I only be friends with this girl.

But suddenly my smile immediately went of my face, and my heart sank. I worryingly looked at Sans.

"At the moment she has to be… Alphys! No, not again!"  
I rushed to the exit, but the guy managed to grab my wrist, and we teleported from the shop.

* * *

"Al, get away from her!" I screamed, as we appeared in the lab and I saw Alphys standing near Frisk.

"U-undyne… W-what happened?"

"Just don't get close to her, it's for your safety!" I pleadingly looked at her, but she didn't even move.

"Kid, you remember, that I made a promise for Tori, don't you?" calmly said Sans, without paying attention at me and Alphys. "But for unkept words usually replies with broken promises!"

With these words, he materialized a blaster behind himself and shot to a girl. I also followed his lead and hit her with a couple of dozen spears. That time my brain has completely turned off and I wasn't totally understanding what I am doing. But suddenly there was heard some thumbs, and from Frisk's side I saw a dark-yellow light.

"W-w-what are you two doing?! S-stop it, now!" this scream brought me back to reality.

I immediately lowered my arm and the spears disappeared. Through the blaster beam I could see that Alphys is holding a shield, which for my surprise was still successfully reflecting the laser, although it already had lots of cracks.

"I… I c-can't hold it… a-anymore…" it has completely made me come to my senses.

"Sans, stop it!"

I grabbed his jacket sleeve and the blaster disappeared. Alphys removed shield and fell on her knees. I wanted to run to her, but she started to stand up by herself, looking down and leaning on Frisk's hand.

"I'm alright, Undyne, you don't have to…" she said quietly, having raised her cold gaze to me. I felt myself uncomfortable due her seriousness.

"Sans… why did you do this?" Frisk asked in a trembling voice, having went a little back, seeing blue light in skeleton's eye.

"And do you still dare to ask?! You perfectly know what you've done! It's not good to unkeep your words, kid."

"I-I don't understand…"

"Sans, all the time she was with me!" suddenly Al in interrupted him. "Believe me, I and my cameras know here location better that you."

"Just explain what happened."

He answered nothing and only took Frisk by the hand and in the next second they teleported away. I and Alphys left alone. She silently came to the monitors, having turned to me with her back and didn't even look at my side. I hugged her from the behind, but she twitched her shoulders, having pulled my arms away.

"Alphy, are you okay?"

I worriedly looked into her eyes, but for my surprise I saw there only anger and coldness. It wasn't normally for her.

"You know, I-I've never thought, th-that you can shoot at me…" she said quietly, looking far away.

"Al, I'm sor-"

"No, Undyne, ordinary «sorry» won't work here!" she finally turned a menacing gaze to me. "You know what's your problem?! You always hit and only then think! At last time everyone told you, that you're too overconfident, but how I can see, you've learnt nothing!"

"P-please, c-calm down…" I mumbled, still goming out from the shock. I've never seen Alphys that angry.

"I wonder what would happen if I didn't manage to set a shield…?"

"Shut up!" only having thought a little about this, I shouted inadvertently. "And never talk about it again…" I said already calmer.

We were distracted by voices suddenly coming from the monitor. We turned to it at the same time. Frisk and Sans already were in the Temmie Village.

"God, who could do this…?" the girl dumbfoundedly whispered to herself.

Sans leaded her to the shop. I and Al turned our gazes to the nearby monitor. That white dog was still sitting in the corner. But only having seen Frisk, she clung harder to the wall and started to scratch it with her claws.

"sHi… h-hUmn…"

"Listen, we know that it wasn't she," Sans started calmly, patting Tem on her head and trying to calm her down. "So say, who really did all this."

"I-I can't. hE promisd to kil ife tEM do tis…"

Then we didn't hear anything as suddenly a squeaky laughter came from the behind. We turned around. In a few steps from us a tiny flower with six yellow petals was peeking from the tile floor and sarcastically smiling. As Alphys saw him, she immediately noticeably paled and fearfully staggered, having frantically clutched the front with many buttons. The flower only mocking smiled. For some reason he seemed so familiar to me. Frisk has told me today about some «talking sunflower», as she was calling him, after Papyrus' leaving.

"Howdy! Oh, what an «unexpected» meeting, Doc. Long time no see, didn't we?" his high, squeaky voice was grating on my ear.

"Y-you… h-how… I-it's i-impossible…"

"Oh no, it's possible! Transplant of **DETERMINATION** clearly was to the benefit of me."

I was standing still and spellbound watching all this. How does Alphys know him?! And what the transplant of **DETERMINATION** …? I was full of feeling of complete incomprehension and lots of questions.

But suddenly the lab got illuminated by a big blue spark, and in the next moment Sans and Frisk were already standing near to me. The girl, without noticing the flower, immediately rushed to me and started to jabber something, from what I could understand only:

"I said, I didn't do this! And now I know how was it!"

But after a few seconds, having noticed not natural Alphys' pallor and my stupor, she silenced and turned around. Only then Frisk finally saw this smiling flora and after that also froze, as Sans, who wasn't moving and talking at all since the teleportation.

"Asriel…" she suddenly broke the silence and sweetly smiled.

"W-what…?" all flower's confidence immediately disappeared. "What are y-you talking about…?!"

"Azzy, stop pretending, you remember everything."

"D-don't call me like that!"

He nervously turned around. His middle blushed a lot, having changed from yellow to bright-orange, and the petals lowered. Frisk was waiting looking at him, without turning her gaze away and even, how I could see, even without blinking. This time an awkward pause was interrupted by Sans.

"Just say, why did you do it, fucking weed!"

After changing the theme, the flower immediately perked up, having again raised his peals.

"Well, for first, to know, how quick you'll blame Frisk in all this. And you know, I almost did it. Yet a little more, and you two would kill her… and not only her," he again maliciously smiled and looked at Alphys, stronger leaned her back on the wall. From these memories I shuddered. "If not your cameras, Doc, and that scum in the shop… I had to kill her much earlier… And secondly, to show you all, what will happen, if she," he pointed with his leaf at Frisk, " will continue existing!"

"Azzy, don't say this! I won't kill anyone, and this will never happen!"

She tapped her little foot and with resentment looked at the flower.

"It's post-genocide, Frisk. This will happen, take it! She is still in you and with every second she is getting stronger!"

After this phrase he laughed again with his high voice. I had to close my ears from that ultrasound. Without any hesitation, in a couple of seconds he disappeared under the ground, having left only broken white-black tile on the floor and quite big hole in it. There fell silence. No one of us couldn't even move.

"At least someone can explain, what has just happened here?!" I finally asked in a bit trembling voice.

But there was no answer. I turned a questioning gaze to Alphys. She only nervously adjusted her glasses and, having gone away from the wall, stared at the floor. Then I looked at Sans, but he just shrugged, meaning the phrase: "Sorry, I can't help with anything… It's very hard to explain… You won't understand it…". Frisk just guilty looked into my eyes. It has alarmed me. It seemed, that I was the only one, who wasn understanding nothing.

"Okay, I'll ask another question: Al, how do you know that weed?!"

Three of us immediately turned to her. She shuddered, almost having dropped glasses from her hands.

"Th-th-this… I-I… w-well…"

Alphys began to say something inarticulate, but Sans interrupted her, and she only relieved exhaled.

"Now it's not as important as what he said," his voice was more than serious for him. "I completely forgot that it's post-genocide. Frisk, you…"

The guy turned around, thinking, that the girl is still standing near him. But for his and my surprise, there was no one. I noticed it only now. And where could she go, especially that quiet?

"What…?! I have to find her! If you see her on the screens, call me."

With these words he barely audible snapped his fingers of the right hand and immediately teleported. Understanding nothing from all this, I and Alphys were just standing still on our places. Although, Al walked a little away from the computers and with a trembling voice hugged me on the waist. In a few minutes I finally turned to her.

"And now seriously: what's the weed was that?!"

"I-I… P-promise me that no one will know about it. E-even Asgore. E-especially Asgore…" Alphys raised at me a pleading and serious gaze. After my confident nod, having sadly sighed, she continued: "Th-this was one of my the earliest experiments. A-and, how you can see, it has «a bit» w-went out of control… Then I was working with **DETERMINATION** , I i-injected it to… this… b-but there was no progress, and I t-took the flower back to the Royal garden, where I took it from. A-and then Asgore found a t-talking flower… but I was scared of telling the t-truth…"

 **DETERMINATION** , experiments, post-genocide, murderers… All this couldn't physically fit in my head. At least, in a short time. Nothing seemed to me like the truth. So, I decided to forget about it for some time.

"Okay, it's not time to think about it. Better, let's take a look, where Frisk could be."

Alphys wasn't protesting. I saw that talking about her previous experiments isn't making happy.

We both came to the monitors and my eyes briefly ran though them. There was nothing everywhere: in Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland Frisk wasn't seen. Without noticing any changes on the cameras, I turned to the right and went into my thoughts. Suddenly I remembered recent conversation with Alphys and totally everything what happened today. I instinctively barely looked at her and inside there appeared an insane feeling of guilty.

"Alphy, listen… about today events… I beg you to forgive me. That time I completely wasn't comprehending what I was doing and really was behaving like a total…"

"You're abnormal," suddenly she interrupted me in a calm voice, having raised at me a glower gaze.

I abruptly felt myself so bad inside thinking that she won't forgive me.

"But I love you for this."

For my surprise and relief at the same time, Alphys tightly hugged me and kissed my hand. I only smiled and pulled her closer to myself.


	6. Bitter truth and a risky decision

"I j-just can't be offended by anyone for a long time. Even if _this someone_ almost killed me," Alphys finally went away from me and again turned her gaze to the monitors. "N-no, of course I've got overzealous that time, b-but you really should think about you «t-talent» to take an unjustified risk."

"Let's not talk about it."

"I… okay, but still thing about what I-I said… and almost everyone have said it to me."

"Yeah, I'll ponder about it at leisure. All, let's close the theme."

Al rolled her eyes, but said nothing, and just again starred at the computers. Having nervously sighed, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and trued to convince my mind, that I'm completely calm. Honestly, I was already sick of accusations about my «rashness of actions» and «overconfidence», because I was understanding my drawback, but unfortunately, I wasn't trying to fight with them.

From this thoughts I was taken away by coming from speakers familiar voices and Alphys' twitching of my sleeve. I opened my eyes and, having blinked a few times, trying to accustom to bright light, I looked at one of the furthest monitors. There was hall of Papyrus and Sans' house… Wait, what?!

"Alphy, an indiscreet question: why the hell do you have _your_ cameras in _their_ house…?!"

"Em… I-it's a long story… I-I just accidentally messed up a little… Like always…"

She sighed, making me roll my eyes. Well, if I'm full of «overconfidence», than she lacks it.

"Okay, I even don't want to know about it," I slightly pushed her with my elbow and smiled, making her happy again. "The most important thing is that because of you «accident» now we can see, what's happening there."

I turned Al's head to the right monitor and then starred at it by myself. It was in the furthest corner, so even I had to stand on tiptoes to see at least something. But thought I didn't see some things, the speaker was exactly near my ear and was on full volume.

* * *

Frisk with overclocking crashed into the brothers' house door, having almost knocked it out of its hinges. There was heard a dull sound, on which Papyrus went out a second later. Only having seen him on the porch, the girl immediately hung on his neck (I wounder, how did she reach it!).

"Human? What happened, Frisk?!"

He pulled a little away from himself the girl, which was already crying and almost choking. Seeing her condition, Papyrus somehow wiped her tears and brought her into the house.

"Papy… if you only know what am I feeling right now… Although, I don't want you to suffer as much as I do…" quietly whispered Frisk, when she was already sitting on Papyrus' laps. Hm, a crybaby…

"Hey, calm down, don't cry. You have to be strong, you have this… **DETERMINATION** , and you'll be able to go through everything," he raised girl's head and confidently looked into her eyes. She only lightly smiled and again leaned to his hand. However, still wanting to know everything, he already seriously said: "Frisk, I worry! Explain, what happened! And by the way, where is Sans?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe, he's searching for me hell knows where."

"Searching? Then I should call him and say, that you're in our house…"

Papyrus tried take the girl of himself, but she immediately squeezed his arm.

"No, don't do this! I-I don't want to talk with him at the moment…"

"Why? You two are the best friends. Did he offend you?!"

"What? No-no. Rather even versa," she sadly smiled, making me feel sorry for her. "Just… Let's say, we both know something and I don't want to talk with him about it."

"So you decided just to leave?" Papyrus removed the girl from himself and looked at her with a serious gaze. "Frisk. To get away from the conversation is not always a good idea."

I ironically rolled my eyes. God, I always get surprised by his morality and decency. Well, I think, now he knows what he's talking about. He tells all the time, that Sans always teleports at important conversations.

"Listen, sometimes you need just to vent to someone. And, you know, if you don't want to talk with Sans about it, then you can easily tell everything to me! I promise, I'll listen attentively."

"Papy, I don't think you'll like what you'll hear…"

"Frisk…"

"Promise me, that you won't turn away from me after this."

She looked at younger skeleton with her brand pealing gaze.

"What the questions?!"

"Well then… okay… just give me a minute to come to my senses."

* * *

"Hello, my beauties!"

Suddenly Mettaton flew into the lab. His loud metallic voice made even me shudder quite strongly.

"BeautieS?" I asked, putting the accent on the last letter, as I still could believe in he to call Alphys like that, but not me in any case.

"Oh, sorry, I messed up a little. I thought there are Doc and Frisk here."

He looked at me mockingly, having maliciously sneered. I just smiled and slightly pushed him into his shoulder with my fist. Well, at least between me and him nothing changed. Insults, fightings, mockeries.

"I like _this_ you much more, Metta."

"I'm glad to hear it. So, why all the cameras are working and we are here? And yet, why is Sans running through whole Waterfall and Hotland?"

"Papyrus, I…" suddenly we heard a child's whisper.

"What's th-"

Mettaton wanted to say something, but I and Alphys simultaneously shushed at him and starred at the cherished screen. From this sharpness even he silenced and also obediently began to follow Frisk's words.

"I… I-I…"

She couldn't finish, as at that moment Sans appeared in the room. The girl and Papyrus froze for a few seconds, but having come to her senses, Frisk nervously huddled in a corner of the sofa, depressed starring somewhere at the floor. But as older skeleton only saw her, he noticeably relented and held out his arms to her.

"Thank God I finally found you, kid. I needed to go here from the beginning! Why did you ran away? Hey, calm down, it's alright," but suddenly his voice became more rigid, and in the right eye there appeared a blue sparkle. "Wait, did you tell Papyrus about _this_?!"

"Sans, about what _this_ are you two talking all the time?!"

"Bro, never mi-"

"I'll kill everyone of you!"

From this shout my blood ran cold. I, Alphys and Mettaton looked at each other. And in their gazes, especially in hers, I could clearly see panic, feeling of betrayal, denial of everything and lots of others negative emotions, which I was trying not to show. However, something seemed quite strange to me, and it gave me at least some small hope for something good. Frisk's voice wasn't sounding like a threat, but more likely like a statement of the inevitable. And seeing her sincere tears, I was becoming more and more confident in that she doesn't want to do what she said about.

"Human, don't even dare to talk about it! Why do you think so?! We all have already became friends," jabbered Papyrus, having come to himself a little.

"Chara doesn't care about it…"

"No, Frisk, you can defeat her! Everything will be alright… won't it…?" he looked at her, and at first in his eyes I saw… distrust…?

"Paps, you shouldn't care about it that much. It doesn't conc-"

"No, it concerts to me! It concerts to everyone — me, you, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, each other monster!" I've never seen him that watchful and persevering. "Moreover, I'm your brother, and worry about you! You don't need to hide everything from me! Although, you always do…"

"Paps-"

"Please, stop it… both of you!"

This yell could not only calm down the guys and make them sit on both sides of Frisk, but also it has brought me, Metta and Alphys back from the fascinated stupor. I nervously shook my head, trying to prepare myself for understanding girl's expected abstruse words.

"Papyrus, if you want… if you really want this, then well, I'll tell you everything."

"Kid, you won't dar-!"

"Sans," she seriously looked at the skeleton, and he just sighed and waved at her.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"So… though you don't know about it, but in the last reset I did genocide… A few hours before coming to you, I found and killed all the monsters… and a couple of humans, which were trying to stop me…" the last phrase she said in a quiter voice under her breath, judging from her gaze, for a few seconds having got deep into her thoughts, but soon she came to her senses and already calmer continued: "And more correctly, it was Chara, 'cause I couldn't control myself. When I… she did the reset, I got back my self-control and didn't let her to take it this time. But now Chara is still in me. It's one of the consequences of making genocide. Now I'll get a «happy ending», we'll get to the Surface, and it'll seem that everything is okay. But Chara will be getting stronger with every day against my will, and in the end she'll kill everyone: monsters, and the whole humanity with them…" for surprise, she was talking quite calmly for her condition, maybe having already partly accepted everything.

"Oh my God!" Papyrus recoiled, covering mouth with his hand. "B-but w-why… why can't you just do an another reset? The next time won't be a post-genocide, will it?!"

"You know, I'm not that strong, since Undyne badly hit me at the first day. It's hard for me even to rise, so for Chara it would be much easier to control me," Frisk sadly sighed and raised her gaze, which was directed somewhere down during the conversation. "And then… then you and the whole world will be in a huge trouble…"

"Undyne, again?" having finally brought me back from the shock, suddenly reproachfully asked Alphys, without turning her gaze from the monitor.

"Yeah, I know, firstly — look, then — shoot."

"And how much t-times have you killed her?"

"Em… nearly… two hundreds…?"

"What?!"

"I thought it was Chara, I couldn't see her appearance in the fog."

"Of course, I don't want to interfere, but because of your «thought», now probably she'll kill minimum all the monsters!"

I immediately menacingly turned to the source of the sound.

"Listen, pile of metal, you'd better be quiet here! Unlike _someone_ , I at least was trying to kill «Chara» and wasn't _helping her_!

However a second later I realized, that the last phrase was definitely unnecessary to be spoken, as after it Mettaton noticeably frowned and, having come much closer to me, raised my chin a little. We looked at each other. And in his gaze I clearly could see a serious anger and readiness to really hit me for these words.

"You know I couldn't control myself!"

"H-hey, calm down!" Alphys anxiously stood between us. "H-haven't you two already got tired of this?"

"Darling, I'll never get tired of this," Mettaton sharply turned to her, factitiously smirked and squinted at me at the same time.

"Hm, a-analogously."

I slightly pushed him with my elbow, stupidly smiling. Al just rolled her eyes and turned away, having trusted us. Seeing it, I exhaled with a great relief and looked at the robot, which was still angrily starring at the wall. Feeling my blame, I whispered:

"I'm sorry…"

"All… Let's just forget about it…" was the only one he replied, having closed his eyes and calmly sighed.

"If we could somehow separate your souls…" we were interrupted by voice of Sans, which at that time was already sitting on the couch and hugging Frisk.

"Alphys…"

I and Mettaton looked at her, understanding, that she can do it and alluding to at least one try. An excitement lit up inside me. I know this feeling. Usually it doesn't end well.

"W-what?.." she turned around, but having seen our gazes, nervously negatively shook her head. "N-n-no, d-don't even look at me like this! S-separation of souls is very hard p-process, and m-moreover it could be d-dangerous for the c-carrier! And I've n-never done something like this before…!"

"We can just try."

"I-I said it's dangerous for Frisk. W-we can't take this risk. A-and… you know me, I'll screw everything up, like I always do…" Alphys went away a little and depressed starred at the floor.

"Listen, you've got a machine for souls' separation or something like that, right? I'm sure that Frisk will agree on this, it's for her too. You'll do everything right, I believe in you."

I knelt and hugged her. Last time when I said these words to her, she built Mettaton. Yeah, it definitely won't end well… But still, we'll know nothing, if we won't try. Though, I also hope that Frisk will be alright.

"You know, Doc… at first I agree with Undyne."

"O-o-okay… b-but if something will go wrong-"

"Nothing will go wrong. Come on, call Sans, beauty."

"W-well… I'll do it…" finally replied Al after a quite long pause, and I smiled even more widely. "B-but still if it'll fail, you'll be blamed in this."

With these words she took her phone and dialed the older skeleton. In a few seconds I heard a ringtone, which almost immediately has changed to Sans' voice.

"H-hi, it's Alphys. D-don't ask, h-how I know everything, b-but I have a way to separate Frisk and Chara's souls."

"Wait, wh-?! And… well… is it safe? 'Cause if not, then-"

"I-it's s-safe… maybe… at least i-it has to be so…"

"Alphys, I agree!" suddenly screamed the girl, having run to the guy and snatched his phone.

"A-are you sure…?"

"Yes! I'll be in the lab soon."

Having hung up, without looking, she threw the phone back and rushed to the exit, but suddenly her soul became blue and she stopped only in a few steps from the front door.

"Are you crazy, kid?!"

"Sans, I've already made up my mind. It's for all of you. Please."

"Paps, at least you say something to her!"

Sans turned to his brother, but he just confidently smiled to Frisk and said in a serious voice:

"Human, whatever you do, the Great Papyrus will always support you!"

"Y-you… are you serious?! Have you two completely lost your minds?!"

Sans frantically circled them with an uncomprehending gaze, but soon he just snapped his fingers and Frisk could move again.

"Just don't say that I didn't warn you!" he shouted after his brother and the girl, which have already managed to hug him and immediately run out from the house.


	7. Not quite an ordinary basement

"Hey, wait, I can just-!" shouted Sans, having gone a little outside, but Frisk and Papyrus have already disappeared in the thick fog, "-teleport you…" he said already to himself. "Okay, I'll wait for them in the lab."

He snapped his fingers and in the next second appeared behind us. Despite the fact, that I and Mettaton made Alphys agree on this risk, he immediately started to yell at her.

"Doc, what the hell was that?! Are you crazy?!"

"S-sans… i-it p-probably has to w-work…"

In her gaze there was a little, but part of confidence, which was showing her belief in her own words. It was warming my heart.

"It's just an experiment, which likely will be successful," seeing Al's worry, I had to stand up for her.

"An experiment?! You know, actually, Frisk is very weak, it might be her last life!"

"Calm down," for my surprise, I was trying not to get nervous. "You heard that we don't have another choice. Or would you like to die with the whole world for the company?"

"Darling, it's the only one thing we can do. Listen, even if I'm agree with Undyne and believe in this idea, than it'll be alright."

Feeling our pressing gazes, Sans just covered his eyes with hand and sighed, trying to calm down.

"God, why am I agreeing on this…?!" he whispered to himself and then raised his head on us. "But still if at least something will happen to her…" during this phrase in his left socket there appeared a blue sparkle.

"Sans, just don't think about bad and hope for the best."

"Okay…" he finally replied very quietly.

Then there was an awkward silence. Anyone of us didn't want to talk. We were just quickly glancing, in the end still turning our gazes to the floor. However, soon I really got bored of all this, so I slowly turned around and, due to the curiosity, began to look at all the cameras to do at least something. Firstly it was such a boring thing, but then my gaze fell on the place between Snowdin and Waterfall. There still was a thick fog, so I could see only shapes of Papyrus and Frisk. I didn't pay much attention at them, and only thought: "They are still only there?! Hm, if they continue walking in that way, they won't be here soon". But when they both suddenly stopped, and in girl's hand there sparkled something, I finally broke the silence in a bit trembling voice:

"Hey, what's that?!"

Everyone sharply turned to me, but in a second also starred at the right monitor, as only on it there were at least some actions. Only now I realized what is she going to do, and my heart started to beat faster. The same place, fog, no one around…

"Is it a kni-!?"

I didn't even manage to finish the phrase, as I saw a blue flash behind. A second later Sans was already seen at the monitor. Suddenly the knife barely noticeably sparkled and I heard the sound of the hit. Everything got cold inside. But fortunately Sans managed to set a shield right in time, so the knife just bounced off it back to the girl. She immediately rushed to guys, but then her soul became blue.

"Kid, come to your senses!" screamed older brother, having taken Frisk's shoulders and started to strongly shake her.

"S-sans…? What the-? God, what am I doing?! I… I didn't mean to-…!"

He snapped his fingers and she could move again. The first thing she did — scaredly threw the knife away and hung on Papyrus' neck.

"Papy, I beg you to forgive me! I would never hurt you!"

He, in his turn, only hugged Frisk tightly, as nothing has happened. Meanwhile, Sans took his hand and in a moment they were standing in the center of the lab. The girl finally got away from Papyrus and turned around, covering her face with hands. I heard her often sobs. I immediately felt sorry for Frisk from her sincerity. I was understanding, that she really would never even think about hurting someone.

"It has already started… I'm sorry…"

"Alphys, where's that thing to separate their souls?! We must do it now!" sharply shouted Sans, comforting the girl at the same time.

"I-i-it has to be somewhere in the… b-basement…"

Al turned to the right and, having looked at the nearest door, sadly sighed, as she completely didn't want to go there. I clearly remembered, that all the times I've been here, it was tightly closed on a big padlock and a code locker. But I always wasn't paying any attention at it, and Alphys has never even started to talk about it. Moreover, I also have never interested, what's behind this door, as I didn't really care. However, now, despite a desire to help Frisk, curiosity woke up inside me. Although, judging by Al's unwillingness even to look at this door, I started to have some very bad predictions.

* * *

"S-so… w-we need to go down…" Alphys stretched out to herself, pressing the only one button near the door. "B-but there is a one problem. This l-lift can handle only four of us."

"Hey, I am going with Frisk, it's not discussed," Sans' voice was sounding that confidently, that it was useless to contradict him.

"O-okay then, I, Frisk, Sans and Undyne will go there."

"Why exactly Undyne?" Mettaton uncomprehendingly looked firstly at Al, then at me. I just quizzically hemmed.

"M-mettaton, y-you know why. I-I told you what's _there_. W-we need someone strong. I-if _someone of them_ will get out of control…" she whispered, so only robot heard it.

"Okay, okay. Darling, it seems we are leaving in here."

Having accepted it, he leaned his back on the wall, crossed his arms on the chest and looked at Papyrus. But unlike Mettaton, he didn't want to give up that easily.

"Hey, it means my running in here and almost death were in vain?!"

Meanwhile, four of us went into the elevator, thinking, that everyone is agree with our staff. But only having heard his brother's indignations, Sans turned around and tried to calm him down.

"Paps, I understand you, but it might be too dangerous."

"Y-yeah. Who knows, w-what mad things can take a n-notion in _their_ heads?"

"Wait, in whose, _their_?" I shuddered a little and an uncomprehending gaze lowered at Alphys by itself.

"N-no, in a-anyone's, I-I just-"

She suddenly stopped, having sharply pressed the lowest lift's button. The doors quickly slammed shut and only for a second I could see worry in guy's eyes.

First few seconds we were moving quietly. Suddenly the lift stopped. Alphys came to the exit, expecting for the doors to open. But they weren't even going to move. It alarmed me. Abruptly the lift moved again, but in a moment everything began to shake, on the cellar there was furiously flashing a red light, and from the speakers there came a loud scaring voice:

" _ **Caution! The elevator is losing power! Electromagnetic tether stability lost! Altitude is dropping!**_ "

A panic started. I leaned Alphys closer to myself, Sans did the same to Frisk. The girl burrowed into his jacket, quietly whispering something under her breath. Suddenly she, trying to hear herself in this whole noise, shouted something like:

"I knew it will happen this way, why didn't I tell it to you?!"

I wanted to ask her about this phrase, but didn't manage even to completely understand it, as in a few moments there sounded a loud impact. I felt a strong pain, and in front of my eyes everything darkened.

* * *

I came to my senses from slight slaps. It was Frisk. I was the second one woke up. Sans and Alphys were still laying on the floor. Elevator's doors for my surprise were widely opened and were inviting us to narrow dark corridor. Only seeing my moves, the girl exhaled with relieve and went away from me for a few steps.

"Thank God, at least you woke up."

"What means «at least»?!" it immediately brought me to reality.

"I-I tried to awake them," she pointed at guys, "but still nothing…"

Frisk a little scared, but with hope looked at me. I just turned to Al and Sans and hemmed.

"Alphy, I found another part of «Mew Mew Kissy Cutie». Sans, I think Papyrus is in danger."

Both of them synchronously mumbled something and slightly opened their eyes. Having turned to the girl, I victoriously smiled.

"Learn, punk."

In a few minutes we were ready to go ahead. Fortunately, nobody has injured very much, only Frisk has bruised her shoulder.

In front of us there was laying a long corridor filled with creepy dimness. Only a light-green light was coming from small inscriptions on the walls, which I, of course, wasn't going to read. A strong cold and dampness were felt in the air, and from somewhere far away there was coming a water dripping. It all made shudder even me.

"So… where are we?" I questioningly looked at Al, but Frisk began to answer instead of her.

"We're in a tr-"

"W-we're in the basement, Frisk. We. Are. In. Basement," she immediately interrupted her, nervously adjusting her glasses.

I was strongly alarmed due to Al's perseverance about the fact that it's an ordinary basement. With this she seemed even more suspicious. While we were going ahead, the girl was constantly whispering to her something like: "Tell them the truth", but each time she was just waving, responding: "We'll talk about it later".

"Doc, where exactly is this machine?" asked Sans, when we went around the first corner.

For a second we all stopped. The guy leaned his arms on knees, catching his breath, as two of us were going behind and, even with my physical training, couldn't manage to follow, rushing ahead Frisk and Alphys.

"J-just try to keep up with us."

They both were orientating in this freaking maze, as they were going here for hundreds times. And they were going pretty fast, so in a few minutes I and Sans again had almost to run not to lose them in this twilight. Plus, as we were going away from the lift, it was getting hotter and hotter here. Due to that I was getting tired much more often than usually, and my scales on the hands were starting to get dry and peel off. That's why I don't walk to Hotland further than lab.

In a while we were already standing in front of a huge machine, a little similar to an elongated snout of some animal. Anyway, it was the only normally illuminated room, as only here on the cellar there were lighting many lamps, though not that brightly, as it would be wanted.

"But Alphys, this… thing just extracts **DETERMINATION** from the souls, doesn't it…?" girl asked uncomprehendingly, starring at the machine.

"W-well, to separate your souls, I'll have to e-extract this **DETERMINATION** from them f-for some time."

While Alphys and Frisk were chatting about this experiment, I and Sans were just quietly standing nearby, as we still weren't understanding this science stuff. Though I used to often help Al in the lab, I knew absolutely nothing about the souls.

Suddenly there was heard a strange mumbling quite close to us. I thought, it came from the darkest side of the corridor. In a moment I really saw some moving shape in the corner. And it was… melting? A strong tremor ran through my back, and I nervously yanked Sans' sleeve. Then _this_ went a little aside, and we saw a creature, as for me quite similar to… Shyren…?! However, this thing had a huge mouth with plenty of teeth and it was occupying almost all its head.

"A-a-alphys… What the hell is that…?!" I asked in a whisper, as my power of speech finally returned to me.

At the same second I made a spear and immediately directed it to the creature. It angrily sizzled. Al turned to this sound.

"Oh… H-hi… hey, calm down, I-I have some f-food for ya…"

Having taken a bag with some kind of dog food from her coat pocket, Alphys made a few steps to _this_ , but _it_ without hesitation aggressively rushed to her. Fortunately, I managed to pushed her away, and _it_ with overclocking crashed into the nearest wall. I've already materialized spears behind myself, but Al abruptly stood between me and this thing.

"N-no, wait! U-usually, they're not that aggressive… I-I don't know what happened to them…"

"Kid, what the heck are you doing?!" suddenly I heard Sans' shout and mumbling behind at the same time.

Frisk, humming some melody under her breath, was approaching to the creature. It seemed, that it started to really calm down. Sans was keeping resenting, till the girl hissed at him, and he immediately recovered the silence. I was just standing at stupor, comprehending nothing. In a couple of minutes _this_ was already sitting calmly at the corner again.

"Doc…" Sans held out questioningly, having come to his senses a little. "I think, you've already got my question, haven't ya?"

"He's right. Alphy, there are too many mysteries and weirdnesses."

"I-i-it… w-was…"

"In brief, to make monsters' souls exist after death, Alphys has injected **DETERMINATION** to them, but they all began to melt and soon drained to a few Amalgamates," Frisk calmly replied instead of her.

"Y-yeah, exactly. Th-thanks."

Now I was in the same condition, that I was in when Al was telling me about that talking flower. I just wasn't perceiving it all like the reality. And, as I could see, Sans was understanding the events not much better than I.

"But look, if earlier they were ordinary monsters, than how did their relatives let them to be kept here?" the guy finally asked, sometimes glancing at the likeness of Shyren, which was sitting in the corner.

"The fact of the matter is that she wasn't answering any letters and calls, except Asgore's ones," again the girl relied.

"Okay… Well then… And still how many there are these… Amalgamates, or how did you call them?"

"Nearly seven, except this one."

Meanwhile I slightly looked at Alphys. Nervously shifting from foot to foot and covering her eyes with one hand, she was standing nearby and humbly listening to Frisk and Sans' conversation. Her face was unnaturally red for her, and breath was faster in a few times.

"You know, I told her to think about all this."

"I'll get them back to their families, let's close the topic!" Al suddenly blurted out even without stuttering, having made the girl shudder due to surprise, but then she immediately approvingly smiled to her.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise! M-maybe we'll finally get back to Frisk and Chara's souls?"

She approached to the machine and pressed the only one button on it. In a second we heard a hum of the motor and a few fans, standing on the both sides of the device. At the next moment a longstanding layer of dust rose into, still heavy even without it, musty air. In their turn, on some details there multicolored lights began to flash.

"Wow, it's s-still working," Alphys mumbled to herself, having pleasantly surprised.

Then she rushed to another room, from which there were seen a few monitors, and stopped in the doorway, waiting for us. Nobody has got nothing against the start of the experiment, so without hesitations, three of us followed her. Frisk was the one going the first. She was trying to stay confident, though her shaking arms were showing here worry. Sans was hugging her shoulders and cheering her in a whisper as much as he only could. And I… I was just hoping everything to go alright.


	8. I don't wanna kill anymore

We went into a little room with, clear only for Alphys, monitors and devices, hanging on the wall. In the corner there was a small table, completely thrown with different schedules, drawings and some notes, covered with a good layer of dust. Also, of course, near the monitors, there was standing a control panel for that machine for **DETERMINATION** extracting.`

"So, Al, what's our plan?" Sans broke the silence.

"Well… F-firstly, we need to extract **DETERMINATION** from Frisk's and Chara's souls, 'cause th-this way it'll be easier to s-separate -then with the same machine I'll carefully split them from each other, a-and then just inject **DETERMINATION** back to Frisk. In theory it h-has to work… b-but it's still very hard p-proses…"

"Kid, are you sure, you're ready?"

It was clearly seen, that Sans still doesn't fell good about this experiment. But, I think, he just needs some time to understand, that it's all is for Frisk too.

In respond, the girl nodded confidently, showing with her entire look, that despite worry, she's ready. That's what I call bravery.

"G-good then. Follow me. Y-you just need to lie still here, okay?" Alphys asked, pointing at a human-sized hollow in the machine, which was covered with a domed lid before.

"Yeah," the girl responded, already getting into the ellipse.

"J-just don't worry, it's gonna be alright."

"Okay, Alphys, I believe in you."

She supportingly smiled, making Al, as I saw, become a lot more confident in herself.

"I-I… we won't fail you, Frisk."

* * *

The proses of **DETERMINATION** extracting was such a boring thing. But we were happy, everything is still going right. As it has ended, Frisk's soul had only a red shell, and its entire content was in a round vessel at the top of the machine. For some reason, as it seemed to me, there was more of it in a couple of times, than the volume of the heart.

The separation of souls brought a little more stress to us. Generally, this proses supposed only two small claws under Al's control to pull away two heart: Frisk's one and yet one, which was sometimes showing on the screen. The most important thing was to manage to grab them. And from the tenth try Al finally could do it. But when she began to pull them from each other, Frisk heart's shell covered with wide scratches in one place, and at the next moment we were informed about it by the computer's beeping. Sans immediately grabbed Alphys' arm. She abruptly yanked the joystick and the souls has separated. The skeleton sighed with a great relive. Al smiled and with some kind of thankfulness looked at him.

"Th-thanks, Sans. Well, n-now I just need to carefully inject **DETERMINATION** to Frisk."

She pressed on girl's soul, then on some yellow button on the control panel. The heart started to get red again. However, with it, Chara's one also was getting filled. Having been the one orientated the first, I hit the «Stop» button with my fist. Sans and I questioningly looked at, already frantically searching something in some device settings, Alphys.

"I-I-I don't know, why did it happen… O-only Frisk's soul had to fill w-with **DETERMINATION** … "

Without turning her gaze from the monitor, she pressed at «Start» yet once, but then saw both heart getting red and immediately stopped the proses.

"I-it seems, that I c-can't fill them separately… I-I'm so sorry…" she said quietly with the most sincere despair and regret in her voice.

She lowered her head, closed eyes and turned around. But I didn't want to give up that fast.

"Hey, you've already separated them, right? Now they're in different bodies, aren't they?"

Al slightly nodded, uncomprehendingly looking at me. But in a couple of seconds her eyes got bigger in a few times, and she quickly negatively shook her head.

"U-undyne, n-no…!"

"Undyne, yes. What if we revive both of them, and then…"

I drew my finger across my neck, showing what I'm going to do with Chara. Alphys worryingly looked at me.

"A-are you sure…?"

"Sans…" I held out and looked at the guy, as I wasn't going to fight alone. The next second I saw a blue flame in his eye and a gambling smirk.

"Well, let's remember our first battle. Of course, I'm in! Doc, inject this **DETERMINATION** to them!"

"B-but it's very d-dangerous… Y-you can d-die."

"Alphys, if we won't do this, the entire world will die instead."

Maybe, seeing that it's useless to dissuade us, she sadly sighed and finally pressed the «Start» button with a shaking hand. In a few minutes both souls were almost full; only their tops still had no color. Then she stopped the process and turned to us.

"P-please, be c-careful…"

"It'll be alright, I promise," I said, smiling and understanding, that I'm lying just to calm her down, though inside me everything is already beating due to my worry and memories of the previous battles.

"And, Doc, don't you dare to open that chamber, till everything will end, ya hear?" Sans turned to her, when we about to leave the room.

"O-of course."

"Alphy, listen to me closely," I knelt, put my hands on her shoulders and seriously looked into her eyes. "Shut this door as tight as it's possible and don't you dare to open it. Whatever you will hear — pleadings, screams, crashing — don't do this. You got it?"

"W-what…?! N-no-!"

"Do you remember last two times? I won't stand your third death, especially, when Frisk won't be able to do another RESET. I will rather die myself than let you risk your life."

"O-o-okay… I-I'll do as y-you've said…" she said quietly, having closed her eyes and hugged my neck.

"Ehem-ehem," Sans drew some attention to himself with a loud cough, "girls, I, of course, understand you, but, Undyne, I think we have to go."

"Good luck…" was the only thing Alphys managed to whisper to me, before we left the room.

* * *

Only we went into a spacer room with that huge machine, Chara appeared in front of us. However, unlike the previous battles, now, without Frisk's body, she was translucent, maybe some kind of a ghost. Though, she also had something material. As usual, the girl was mockingly smiling, throwing her knife a little up and catching it.

"So, whom do I see? Seriously, again? Aren't you two satisfied with the previous times? Hm, a comedian and a freaking warrior, which can't kill a little girl from the second… oh, sorry, already from the third try. Well, it might be funny."

She laughed with her usual ringing laughter, contemptuously looking at us. Previous desire to exterminate this bastard again burnt inside me.

"Ready?" Sans raised a confident gaze.

"Of course."

Behind me there appeared a few lines of arrows, which has immediately flew to Chara. She wanted to dodge, but her soul suddenly became blue and stopped moving, so all the spears reached her. For my surprise this has strongly lowered her health. The girl recoiled, putting her hand on the wounded shoulder.

"Heh, not bad. But what will you say to this?"

She snipped her fingers, but only a couple of knives appeared next to her, and Sans' bone shield easily stopped them. Chara uncomprehendingly looked at her hand, then at us. I clearly could see panic, which she was hardly trying to hide.

"What the-?!"

"Something happened?" the guy asked mockingly after another few girl's attempts to use the magic. "Well, well, don't have to overKNIFE yourself. Did you forget, that you're much more weak without Frisk's soul and her **DETERMINATION**?"

Sans started to blow Chara to the walls, hurting her even more. In my turn, I was making spears to appear in every place she is touching. And this plan was working pretty good, until the skeleton got tired in a few minutes and released girl's soul. Despite her low health, she was still standing and smiling with closed eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm much weaker now," she opened her eyes a little, and in the red pupils there appeared a part of confidence. It has alarmed me. "But _my_ **DETERMINATION** will be enough to make a few blasters."

With these words Chara made one behind herself and directed a powerful beam into us. As we were already counting on our victory, it was more then suddenly, so no one managed to stop it. Tough, I tried to set a shield, but it didn't do anything helpful. We were thrown to the nearest wall. My HP almost died; I started to melt, but, thank God, stopped soon. Sans lost his consciousness. The only thing I could say about his condition was that, judging by fullness of blood on the jacket and a hollow on his back, he had his few ribs broken. However, fortunately, he wasn't going to turn into dust yet.

I heatedly tried to direct arrows into the girl, but I didn't manage to create them at least for a moment. Then I decided to turn to my _second form_ , but nothing happened. Probably for this I need full absence of health. Plus, this stuffiness was making itself feel, so it was getting harder to breath with every second. I got _this_ feeling again, which I've already felt twice in my life. The feeling of helplessness and defeateness. Hm, it's good at least Asgore knows nothing about this. It would be a freaking shame if everyone finds out that The Head of The Royal Guard three times almost died from hands of a little fucking child! Although, I suppose, that way I would already be an ex-Head… God, Chara still has plenty of strength, Sans is almost dead, and I'm thinking about the future, which probably we all won't be able to have! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Wow, are you two still alive? Impressive. You supposed to die from that one hit. Well, I'll come back to you a little later. Now I really need more power," it was strange, but she said this in a whisper, and in some kind of not her own voice, as she was afraid someone to hear her.

Without turning her gaze from me and Sans, Chara approached to the door, which was keeping Alphys safe. Just from that my heart began to beat faster in a few times. The girl carefully knocked and started to say in a weak voice:

"Alphy, honey… Open the door… I-I really n-need help… P-please…"

A strong shiver ran through my back. She was sounding just like… me…?! Tiembre, height, Jeez, even speed of speech! How can it even be possible?!

Then I was mentally pleading Alphys to remember about my words. I literally felt I had to ask her about it.

"«I will rather die myself than let you to risk your life». Th-these are your w-words, aren't they? Y-you've said not to open this d-door, despite everything. M-moreover, Undyne has never called me «h-h-honey»."

God, I love Alphy! She's so smart, attentive, principled… Hey, I really have never called her with any sweet words…

Having heard a negative answer, Chara irritably sighed, making a sound, similar to a metal cracking. She nervously punched the door, apparently trying to somehow hurt it. But it didn't get any scratch.

"Well, freaking reptile, I'll return to you. Fortunately, I've already recovered my strength a little."

She looked at Sans and me. And seeing my opened eye, the girl angrily grinned, came to me in a quick step and touched my cheek with her knife, after which lowered to my neck and stopped. I nervously swallowed. The blade cuddled a little more to my skin, so it get much more harder to breath. I had no strength just to raise my arms, not that to push Chara away, so I decided not to struggle, understanding that this bastard can kill me at every second. With her second arm the girl took me by the chin, rose my head and looked at my eyes.

"Again. Heh, I won again. And you haven't learnt anything at that previous times. That's why this will be the last for you!"

Chara moved the knife away from my neck and swung. I closed my eyes and leaned to the wall. Some inner voice was telling me not to give up, but deep in my soul I was understanding, that my abilities are «a little» different from my wishes. I had almost no health. In a second, when she'll kill me and I'll have 0 HP, I'll be able to turn to my second form, but… I know that in this way in a while I'll die completely due to my own **DETERMINATION** … At least, Alphys was telling me so…

«Usually at these moments miracles happen. Should I hope for it this time?..» And I should have hope so, as Chara still didn't manage to hit me. Suddenly the knife slipped out of her hand and fell onto the floor with a piercing ringing. The girl leaned on a wall with her one hand and put the second one on her head.

"What… what's happening…?! N-no! I-I don't want… to remember! Az-…"

Keeping whispering something indistinct under her breath, she knelt, having covered almost all her face with hands. For a moment I've even forgotten about pain and rose on my elbows because of shock. However it didn't give almost anything, so in a second I was already again exhaustedly lying in the corner. Suddenly I felt gentle touching to my shoulders and cheeks.

"G-god…! Hey, i-it'll b-be alright! … Undyne! D-do you hear me?! P-please, look at me at me!.."

I slightly opened my eyes, only hearing this voice. Alphys immediately exhaled with relief.

"Thank God. Y-you can't e-even imagine, how I was worried."

Apparently, scared of hurting me, she carefully hugged me. I slightly smiled. In a few moments Alphys pulled away from me, understanding, that now I need help much more than hugs. In a second I felt something wet and cool on my forehead. Because of that my condition immediately improved a little.

"P-please, open your mouth."

Next moment I finally felt water in my mouth. Having rose my arm a little, I pulled out Alphys' bottle and drank all liter in a second. It has recovered me a little less than a half of my HP, but I at least got strength to normally open my eyes. I was expecting to see Alphy's happy and as always a little embarrassed expression. But that time she was already trying to awake Sans, and in front of me there was standing something, like… melting shrimp…? From this I strongly shuddered and immediately sat despite my weakness. Damn, I thought I've seen everything in this life since that likeness of Shyren.

"I-it's another one Amalgamate. J-just don't bother it, it's harmless," Alphys said, predicting my question.

 _It_ has fearfully moved back, only having looked at me. Okay, I guess, it's scared of me even more than I'm nervous about it.

I remembered about Chara. Having looked to the right I saw her still lying on the floor, covering her head with hands and mumbling something under her breath.

"Alphy, what's going on with her?.."

"She… J-just… Y-you know that story about the f-first fallen human, don't you? W-well, and it…" she nodded to that creature, peacefully sitting in the corner, "…it can refresh good memories. A-and I've thought, that… Generally, I've just played on her emotions. And n-now we have some time till she's in this condition."

On a few minutes I pondered, starring at the wall. I also remembered, that Gerson told me that story a long time ago. But I have never dared to ask Asgore about it, understanding, that he won't be very happy to remember all that.

Having decided not to think that hard about it, I looked at Alphys. She was still trying to awake Sans, giving him slight slaps. And in a couple of minutes he finally woke up. I reflexively exhaled with relief. Having carefully unzipped his jacket and raised a T-shirt, Al started to examine his wounds. He really had two ribs broken, which fortunately weren't set in front of each other. If he'd loose a support, he would immediately die. However, close to one of the breaks there were very wide cracks, which could easily split up in any moment.

"W-wow, Sans, you're a real lucky. One m-more scratch and-"

That moment we heard a quiet crackle. Sans immediately squeezed the biggest crack in his hand. Al recoiled a little, but managed to come around quickly. She strongly teared hem of her lab coat and separated the fabric to three parts, getting some kind of bandages. She touched one of the breaks, but the guy grimaced and squeezed the rib again.

"E-endure for a few minutes," she said calmly, removing his hand from the wound.

In some time Sans' bones were securely locked with a white fabric. As the bandaging ended he thankfully looked up at Alphys, but in respond she just blushed. She wanted to come to me, but I easily stood up by myself. Thought long-awaited refreshment didn't give me much HP, it made my health recover ten times faster. Alphy only smiled.

"Doc… Thanks. I dunno what would we do without you…" the guy said quietly, but having seen Chara's condition, quickly changed the topic. "What happened to her?!"

"Let's say, childhood memories have woken up," I replied, involuntarily looking at the Amalgamate and then at the girl, punching the floor.

Suddenly Chara stopped. She froze for a moment, then began to get up, leaning on the wall. I immediately stood between the girl and Sans with Alphys. However she didn't mean to attack. Looking carefully, I noticed, that she wasn't already translucent, but completely material, and her eyes, half-covered with the fringe, were dark-red. She didn't even manage to raise her head at me, when I directed a row of arrows to her. But even without looking at my side, she set a shield, which could defend her from all my attacks during this and a few next times. I only angrily growled, preparing my next much stronger attack.

But suddenly were distracted by a loud whistling of steam and creaking of metal door. It seems, we all instantly got the source of the sounds and synchronously turned to the **DETERMINATION** machine. Frisk was already carefully getting out from the capsule, but only having seen Chara, she froze for a couple for seconds and then began to fearfully come to us. Sans negatively shook his head and waved his arms.

"Alphys, why the hell did this container open?!" he yelled as loud as his condition allowed it to him.

"E-eh… J-just… A-an hour is m-maximum term of it's w-work-time," Al confusedly stepped back, leaning to the wall.

"Kid…! Go away, please!"

But the girl was keeping approaching to us, constantly looking at Chara, as she didn't hear him. For second I thought she was controlling her, but as I saw a little confused and distracted girl's gaze, I immediately forgot about it. I was just motionlessly standing nearby and watching this action.

Sans, apparently having decided to use Chara's inhibit condition, raised his arm and already was ready to attack, when we heard Frisk's quiet voice:

"Sans, wait," she said, without looking to our side. Surprisingly, it made him to lower his arm.

"F-frisk, what happened to y-you?.." but there was no answer. "Hey, d-do you hear me?! W-why are you starring at her like this?!"

"I… I don't understand… I don't feel that unpleasant, repulsive field around Chara…" she mumbled, apparently talking to herself.

"It's so strange feeling… I don't wanna kill anymore…" suddenly Chara said under her breath and shook her head, removing fringe from the eyes.


End file.
